devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bayonetta
Bayonetta is a game developed by Platinum Games, (also called "Team Little Angels,") and directed by Hideki Kamiya. It follows the exploits of its titular character, a witch named Bayonetta, as she battles against angelic enemies. Similarities to Devil May Cry Bayonetta plays very similarly to the ''Devil May Cry games'' in that the player is asked to string together long and stylish combo attacks to defeat foes. Bayonetta is able to double jump, destroy background objects, switch her weapons during play, shape-shift into different and more powerful forms, and slow down time. Gameplay is broken down into multiple chapters. There are also several difficulty modes, ranging from "Very Easy Automatic" to "Non-Stop Climax", and a scoring system that grades the player's stylishness.[[wikipedia:en:Bayonetta|Wikipedia's article on Bayonetta]] Devil May Cry References Being two games developed by the same creator, Bayonetta had several references to the Devil May Cry series. The items linked to the left are various Devil May Cry items referenced or mentioned in Bayonetta; *Enzo - the name of Bayonetta's informant. *Phantom - Bayonetta can summon Phantasmaraneae, a magma spider. *Gigapede - Bayonetta can summon Scolopendra, a vile centipede. *Griffon - Bayonetta can summon Malphas, a black raven. *Bangle of Time - Bayonetta has an item named "Bracelet of Time." *Eva - On the Bracelet of Time, Eva is a historical figure who entered into a contract with a "Legendary Dark Knight". **The Dark Knight Sparda - is also known as "The Legendary Dark Knight" in the description. *Fortuna - A setting of the game featured in Bayonetta. *Ebony & Ivory - Bayonetta weilds a pair of customized pistols. **Luce & Ombra - The bonus playable character Jeanne, has two customized pistols to match with Bayonetta's equipments. **In the prologue mission of Bayonetta, the character weilds a set of handguns which look much like the two sets of pistols from Devil May Cry. *The Despair Embodied - The character, Father Balder in Bayonetta, attacks in a very similar manner to this boss. **Sanctus - The character, Father Balder was also voiced by Liam O' Brian. *Gunslinger Style - Bayonetta's weapon Sai Fung has several moves like the Fireworks. *Mundus (and possibly The Savior) - The giant boss Jubelius shares similar characteristics with these two Devil May Cry bosses. *Tony Redgrave - A jourlanist in the game named Antonio Redgrave. *Agni & Rudra - Bayonetta's weapon Grace and Glory behaves like these demons. *In a graveyard scene of the game Bayonetta, there is a tombstone with a written inscription in it saying Team Little Devils - which in fact, the team who developed the first Devil May Cry game. *Bayonetta spoke of a quote Let's rock baby! - which was actually spoken by Dante in the first game. **Another quote spoken by Bayonetta which is a reference to Dante is Flock off, feather-face, which is said by the latter to Griffon. *Trish - The character Luka said to Bayonetta her previous girlfriends - Claire, Trish, Ammy, and Silvia. *When you finish half of the Alfheim arenas you will be awarded with a Trophy/Achievement Angels May Cry - a unique opposite to Devil May Cry. External Links *Bayonetta official site (Japanese) *GamesRadar's article of the hidden references References Category:Non-DMC